1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a laser sight and in particular to a laser sight mounted on a firearm.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional telescopic sight of U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,623 (issued on Jun. 30, 1998) primarily includes a housing, an objective movably disposed in the housing, an erecting system, an eyepiece, and a laser rangefinder. The erecting system is fixed to the housing and cannot be adjusted. The laser rangefinder includes a transmitter, a receiver, a display, and a set of beam splitters, wherein light from the transmitter propagates through the objective to a target. The light is reflected by the target and returns into the telescopic sight, such that the receiver detects the light and acquires distance information of the target.
Regarding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,623, position and posture of the objective can be modified by an adjusting member for windage and elevation adjustments. However, this conventional sight structure usually requires large dimensions, reduces water resistance and has difficult varifocal mechanism designs.